There Was Supposed To Be A Forever
by xx myth master xx
Summary: "Suddenly, Myka can't breathe. She can't do this. She takes a step back, turns away and runs down the stone pathway and down the long winding road leaving her car and a stunned H.G. Wells behind." Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**THERE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A FOREVER**

**Okay so I promise this isn't going to be another Myka dies in Helena's arms story. Don't have anything planned out but one thing I can tell you Pyka does not exist nor will it ever, neither does anything past season 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm dying" she whispers in the room that she knows is occupied by only her and the doctor.<p>

"I'm sorry, Agent Bearing"

Her eyes trailed to the pristine white floor, she nods ever so slightly. She looks up, her mouth inching to a small smile but her eyes tell a different story.

"I'd like for this to stay between us for the time being"

The doctor nods. "Myka, I want you to know that while the prognosis is bad there are options left. There are experimental trials I can look into. We can try chemo and radiation. We can do our best to buy you more time."

"Thank you, doctor" Myka smiles turning to the door.

* * *

><p>The Warehouse is the same place as it was that morning. In the wake of the Paracelsus disaster Myka didn't bother anyone with the details of her ailment. She told Pete she was sick and despite his endless hounding for more details on the matter all she could say was 'I'm fine,' a line he was clearly not buying. No one else knew, no one else needed to.<p>

"Myka, I've been looking for you! Artie wants us to take inventory of the section that was affected the most. Pete's already down there and I'll be there in a minute," Before Myka can leave Claudia stops her. She looks at her and Myka almost thinks Pete has told her, "Another day, another disaster averted. Am I right or what? Everything is a-okay!"

_I'm not._"Yeah. Back to normal, Claud. Or as normal as it can be around here" she manages a half-hearted laugh.

* * *

><p>"You haven't told anyone right?" Myka asks Pete as she checks another item off the list.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what the doctor said after the biopsy?"

"Pete"

"Myka"

"I'm fine"

"Ahan and I'll keep pretending like you are so long as I'm in the loop"

"There is no loop, Pete"

"You know what I mean"

"Everything is going to be fine"

"You know what, Myka! We have been through enough together for me to know when you are not fine. And this is not what fine looks like. I've given you your space. It's been two weeks and you're radio silent-"

"That isn't what radio silent means"

"Will you quit acting like everything is rainbows and daffodils?!" Pete yells.

Myka jumps back startled. Pete hardly ever raises his voice.

"Trouble in paradise?" Claudia quips from behind.

Myka wipes away the tear forming at the rim of her eye before turning.

"Claud, how long have you been standing there?"

Pete turns away and storms off.

"Just got here," she watches Pete turn at the cross-section "What crawled up his butt?"

"It's nothing"

* * *

><p>"Artie, things have slowed down a bit so I was wondering if I could take the weekend."<p>

"Yeah, yeah" Arties mumbles as he rifles through his bottomless bag.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Myka, take the weekend" he says turning towards her, "Better yet, take the week"

* * *

><p>Myka hasn't had a weeklong vacation in a while and if she didn't already know where she was going she wouldn't know what to do with all the time. As her hand presses down the button she can hear the bell ring inside the house in Wisconsin she never thought she would see again. The door swings open and she is greeted by a woman she has never quite understood and yet is everything she has ever wanted.<p>

The woman across her smiles and comes forward to hug her. Suddenly, Myka can't breathe. She can't do this. She takes a step back, turns away and runs down the stone pathway and down the long winding road leaving her car and a stunned H.G. Wells behind.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Claudia?"<p>

"H. G.!"

"Yes, it's me"

"How are you? It's been ages!"

Helena cuts right down to the chase. "I don't quite know how to say this, but Myka was here," Her eyebrows curl in confusion, "and then she wasn't."

Claudia puts down the file in her hand and switches the phone over to her favored hand. "What do you mean? Like did she vanish like an artifact or were you hallucinating? Why would Myka be there anyway?"

There is a silence that rings loud with the buzzing of the static.

"Right, forget the last question"

"Claudia, she was at my front door and then she ran down the street"

"When you say ran…"

"I mean literally _ran_!"

"So back to that question, why is she in Wisconsin?"

"I assumed you would know"

"Uhh… Well you guys were never- I didn't want to assume- I mean it wasn't official- I ahem- There was never… I should probably stop now" Claudia fumbles for words.

Helena's cheeks color as she shakes her head. "Please do." She bites back a chuckle as she continues "I meant is she here on anything Warehouse related?"

"Oh right! Of course you did. Not that I know of. We've been pretty quite since the Paracelsus thing"

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>"So H. G. called, Myka went to see her and then ran away. I mean literally she ran away and down the street" Claudia does her best not to laugh but a giggle escapes anyway. "Those two!"<p>

"Why is Myka in Wisconsin?" Pete asks through mouthfuls.

Claudia raises her eyebrows as if to impart the words that have yet remained unsaid at the Warehouse and the B n' B.

"No I mean, why wouldn't she just tell us"

Claudia tilts her head, her mouth lifts at one corner and her eyebrows speak again for her.

"You're right" Pete gets up finishing the last of his burger "Good talk, Claud"

* * *

><p><strong>On a side note: Remember that time Myka left the Warehouse after the thing with Helena at Yellowstone and she wrote that letter where she called Pete the big brother she never had? Did they forget about that or did she get whammied and the knocked over the head and then whammied again? I mean whatever that they didn't do Bearing and Wells but Pyka? I cringe! <strong>

**Anyway *tucks away rightful rage at Pyka*… I hope you enjoyed reading. I'll be updating soon-ish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pete throws in whatever he can get his hands on into the duffel bag sitting on his bed. His room is a mess but that isn't unusual, after all it is the Pete cave. He doesn't flinch when something clatters to the ground after he throws a pair of jeans that smells like something crawled in it and died across the room. He doesn't bat an eyelid when Claudia walks in with a bag strapped to her back, already booking their tickets on the phone.

"So how much did you really hear?" he asks trying to shut his closet and giving up when an avalanche of clothing tumbles down.

"Something about a biopsy and Myka being fine,"

"She did say she was fine,"

"And since when has fine ever meant fine?"

* * *

><p>The plane ride is the longest Pete has ever taken, and he has travelled across the world hunting down artifacts. The silence that stretches across the few inches of space between him and Claudia holds all their fears, all their questions and the weight of it all feels like it could sink the plane.<p>

"Cancer?" Claudia asks for the hundredth time since Pete told her all he knew.

Pete doesn't reply anymore. He's trying to think of all the places Myka could be, trying to ignore all the worst case scenarios running through his head and failing horribly at both.

"Ovarian cancer? So what they'll get the tumor, maybe they'll have to remove her ovaries and then some chemo, maybe radiation? And then she's in the clear... Right? Pete?"

He knows Claudia is just asking questions to quell her own fear but he wishes she would just give him a moment of silence.

"Why isn't she in the hospital, Pete? Why isn't she getting help? She should be getting help"

Claudia can't breathe anymore. Her fear has expanded filling every crevice of her body leaving no room for air. A large neon sign blaring 'CANCER! CANCER! CANCER!' flashes in her head and for a second she wishes for the sweet relief of the meds from the institution that used to be her greatest fear.

"Pete, I don't want to lose Myka"

And just like that she has voiced both their greatest fears.

She wishes Myka had trusted her enough to tell her on her own but then again maybe Myka's fear overtook everything, maybe her need to protect outweighed her want to share with the people she trusted most; her family.

"Maybe it isn't that bad, maybe the results were good and she decided to see H. G. because she was happy and realized life is too short" she tries consoling herself, "or maybe it's so bad she decided to see H. G. one final time letting go of all the history. Maybe she's dying Pete…"

Claudia fails at keeping the tears at bay. Myka is her family, she can't lose her, she has already lost too much.

* * *

><p>"Helena," Pete nods at the woman waiting in the scorching heat by the SUV in her driveway.<p>

"Pete," she nods back "Claudia"

Claudia doesn't bother with any small talk. "So you say she ran down your driveway?"

"Down there" Helena points.

"Do you have any idea why?" Pete asks looking for clues in the car.

"Not one, I'm afraid"

"Did she say anything?"

"She didn't say a word, Pete" This time Helena turns away unable to keep her tears at bay.

All she can really do is wonder if Myka hates her, if she was there to tell her she hated her for walking away when they could have had so much, if she felt abandoned by her actions, if she felt betrayed that after everything they had been through Helena could simply settle down with someone else and play house.

Helena wants more than anything to tell Myka that she would have dropped the Emily Lake at a single request from Myka and all she needed to do was ask, just once if she would have asked, just once was all it would have taken. She wants to explain to her that all she wanted was her but her fear got the better of her. And now she is afraid that she may never get the opportunity again, that her greatest love has been lost in vain.

Helena wants Myka to know that when she goes to bed at night her entire body aches for her touch and burns with the memory of that one stolen kiss between the aisles she will never forget at Warehouse 13. She wishes that just once she would have told Myka how much she loved her and that it was that love that terrified her because it was all consuming and the last time she lost someone she loved so dearly the price paid was grave.

**Okay so no Myka this chapter… Let's see where this is going because I much like you am just going with the flow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Helena asks Pete and Claudia to let her deal with Myka, she isn't even sure why they're here in the first place. She wonders who is holding down the fort back at the Warehouse if three of its agents are in Wisconsin. After a short debate Helena manages to convince them to go back to their hotel rooms, she assures them that the moment she knows where Myka is, they will too. But when she does find the woman at a bar she would never have gone to otherwise she walks in alone, she does not want Pete or Claudia to witness this.

"Does getting _hammered_ feel better than talking to me?" Helena settles down on the bar stool besides Myka.

"Bartender! Refill!"

Helena waits for the bartender to serve Myka another vodka tonic and by the looks of the woman sitting next to her she guesses there have been at few of those already.

"I'll have the same"

He places the drink before her but Helena makes no motion to drink it.

"Myka, why are you here"

Myka's head spins to face her, her eyes glare at Helena.

"Why?" her voice is barely a whisper, "Why would you love me? Why, Myka, I don't understand"

Myka ignores her please and gulps down her drink.

"Did you know I had an abortion back in college? I didn't want to have kids then, I didn't want a kid getting in the way of my career. Couldn't let that happen, now could we. And now, puff!"

"I always thought the warehouse would kill me I never stopped to realize I could kill myself, slowly, painfully, from the inside out." Her mouth spreads wide into a smile that only shows her pain.

"I-" Myka cuts Helena off before she can even start to form a sentence.

"I never really fell in love with anyone before Sam and then he died and I thought I would never feel like that again. And I suppose I was right because I did fall in love but it was nothing like Sam. And I wish I hadn't. I wish to a god I don't believe in that I didn't, Helena. I don't want to feel like this. I hate feeling like this. I hate it! I hate you."

"I've never wanted to die as much as the day I found out about you and Nate. I wish you have pulled the trigger. So many times I've been at the other end of the barrel from you, I just wish you would've finished all this... All this pain. I don't want to feel like this anymore, Helena. You can't just kiss somebody like that and just walk away, start a new life, a new family, be with some man you barely know. Some man over me? You don't get to do that! You're good at destroying things aren't you? You think you could go back to the _good_ old days once more and just god dam kill me?!" Myka spits out with all the venom she can muster in her inebriated state.

Helena tries not to flinch as each word digs its way through and slaps her. She tries to ignore the pounding of her heart as the depth of Myka's hate settles in with every word. She had considered the possibility of this woman hating her but she never quite realized the degree of pain she had caused her. And while half the things Myka said failed the register meaning Helena knew something was awfully wrong.

"Myka!" she exclaims when she realizes the woman before her has been reduced to tears, tears of fury, but nonetheless tears. She herself feels the moisture trickling down her cheeks.

The hate and anger seeps in between them sucking away all the air. Both these woman are strong, they do not cry even when their emotions threaten to unleash a storm tears have never been the way.

"Could you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know how" Myka's voice is small as if she is tired and just wants it to end.

Helena starts to leave but turns around to settle the one question nagging her at the back of her head.

"Myka, can I ask you something? "

Myka doesn't make a move.

"If you hate me so much why did you come back?"

Myka doesn't look at Helena but she does take all that pent up rage and pulls in the woman, their lips smashing together bruising each other. Myka's nails dig into the back of Helena's neck tearing away skin and the moment is over as abruptly as it began.

"Now we're even" she spits out before putting some cash down, getting up and leaving.

Helena stands stunned by the bar sucking the blood off her split lip. She takes the drink waiting for her and chugs it down feeling it burn down her throat.

**Doing my best to keep them in character, this is how I assume they would react if the circumstances presented themselves. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay, I had it written I just didn't have time to edit. Anyway this is just a bunch of PetexMyka (not Pyka!). Have fun!**

"Mykes... Myka... Hey steady there. Since when do you get drunk off your ass?"

Myka stumbles and Pete steadies her placing his hands on her shoulders. Pete found Myka at a hotel not far from where he was staying for the night and after a short conversation with Helena he quickly made his way over only to find Myka arguing with a man trying to get him to give her a new key card. Pete leads them back to Myka's room and swipes the key card he got at the reception after flashing his badge.

Myka settles down onto the plush chair while Pete sits at the edge of the bed rubbing his hands together like he's going to do something he would much rather not.

"Okay so I have to say something but this conversation never happened, which probably shouldn't be that hard considering you'll forget everything in the morning. Also can you just not look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Myka slurs.

"Like I killed your puppy and served him to you for dinner!"

"Pete!"

"Okay so here goes nothing. Myka I haven't exactly been on team H.G. but I do see the looks you guys pass and let's just say there's a fire burning there. Let me just say when I first realized I thought you were insane maybe lady cuckoo there had you under the influence of an artifact but I see the way you look at her and I see how you've been beating yourself up about it and Myka you're my partner and I love you and I hate to watch you suffer because you love somebody. And given it's a woman and not just that but it's a woman who has time and time again proven to be a psychopath capable of ending the world as we know it but you know what you're the chink in her armor. She is a woman who has been through a lot and she has walls built over a century of hatred and anger that festered while she was in the bronze and for you Myka she brought them down. I know she hurt you, she betrayed all of us just when she became a part of our family and that sucked but you shouldn't give up if you love her. Besides if you're afraid I can always watch when you get together to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"I'm sure you would love that"

Pete smirks.

"Yeah I kindda would. Maybe I could bring Steve along, though it wouldn't do much for him" he shrugs.

A silence settles in where Myka almost drifts asleep.

"So do you love her?"

She doesn't answer for a while even though it isn't really a question to begin with, all that's left is to voice the feeling that set her on self-destruct in the first place. "I do." Her voice is barely a whisper but she has let go of years of emotions tucked away with stolen glances and snuffed out passion. The two words she has just said are everything that has threatened to tear down her world and yet they are the two words she cannot escape from. Despite all her failed attempts at hating the woman she cannot help but love her.

Pete nods. "Okay so what's the problem?"

"It's not that simple, Pete" Myka has no idea if she will remember this talk in the morning, she can barely keep track of the words as they leave her mouth.

"Looks pretty simple to me, Myka. In our line of work we're lucky to find someone, especially someone who knows everything and isn't afraid. I mean I had Kelly, I thought she was the one and once she knew she was gone. Let's face it if not her I'm your only other option and can I just say eew!"

"Pete!"

"I'm just saying, not that I wouldn't make the sacrifice for you." He shrugs with an exaggerated gesture.

"Oh, the sacrifice! How could I ever repay you?" Myka bats her eyelashes.

"Well luckily you'll never have to. Talk to your lady love. Make up. Let me watch. Easy peasy"


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the edited version because I realized I was writing Helena as a really passive character and that is not H.G. Wells.**

Waking up next to Pete, Myka rubs her throbbing head and tries to remember what happened the night before. Memories come in bits and pieces and she is relieved to know that both she and Pete are fully clothed, even if they are under the same covers. She remembers talking to Helena. Well, talking _at _Helena but that conversation is bleary much like the rest of the night. What she doesn't remember is meeting Pete, why is he in Wisconsin anyway?

Myka nudges the man sleeping in her bed and after a few minutes of grumbling Pete finally comes awake.

"Well, look at you, sunshine" he says his voice tired and half sleep.

"What are you doing here?" she demands with a raised eyebrow.

Pete turns to the side table and grabs the aspirin and bottle of water he put down there after Myka fell asleep.

"You'll want this"

"Thanks" She accepts it before returning to her previous question, "So what are you doing here, Pete?"

"You've had a rough night"

"So it seems"

"You had a blowout with H.G. after which she called me and I came to your rescue just in time, by the looks of it you would have bitten off the receptionists head if I hadn't gotten to you in the nick of time. And she's a pretty one. I'll have to get her number. Remind me to do that."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here"

"Oh you mean here as in Nowhere, Wisconsin as in the place where your psychotic kind of ex-girlfriend lives as in the place you ran to and then ran away from completely freaking me out mind you!"

"Okay one, she was never my girlfriend and never will be. Two, did she call you?"

"Yes she called Claudia. And about the girlfriend bit, we've been over that last night but you, drunkey, probably don't remember a single word of it"

Myka raises her eyebrows inquiring further.

"You looove her" Pete mocks making googly eyes, "And you promised to let me watch"

Myka's cheeks color, embarrassed. "What? No! I never said that. I do not love her. And Pete, grow up"

Pete smirks. "You're meeting her at one for lunch"

"What? I don't remember agreeing to that!"

"Yeah, and how much do you remember exactly?"

"Wait, Claudia is here?"

"Yes, she's at a hotel a couple of blocks over"

"Oh" Myka doesn't want to ask the next question because she already knows the answer "Does she know, Pete?"

"Yes"

"Did you tell her?"

"I would never, Myka. I said I wouldn't and I didn't"

"So she did hear us then?"

"She's a sneaky little one. Speaking of, what went down between you and Lady Cuckoo last night? You were wasted!"

Myka bites her lip. "I yelled at her"

"Oh?" He waits for her to go on.

"I said things"

"So she knows then?"

A flash of confusion crosses her face before she remembers what triggered her to come here in the first place.

"No"

Pete finally lets go of his light-hearted mocking and banter and allows his fear to come forth.

"Myka, please just tell me how bad it is"

"Bad"

"As in it looks pretty bad so you'll have to take more time off than expected but you'll be just dandy?"

"No, Pete"

He takes a hint and doesn't inquire any further. He can probe her about the prognosis later, for now she doesn't want to talk about it and he doesn't push.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes"

"I'm here for you, whatever you need. You know that right?"

"Thanks, Pete"

"Do you want me to be there when you tell her?"

"No, I have to do this on my own"

"Myka, before you go, I just- don't push her away just because you're afraid"

"Jeez Pete, sappy much?" she tries to break the tension and avoid the issue she is going to have to deal with soon enough.

Pete doesn't say anything else, he is afraid that if he will he won't be able to hold back the tears that are clouding his eyes. Without thinking he grabs Myka and pulls her in for a hug. Startled for a moment Myka is taken aback but gives in to the embrace allowing tears to fall down her cheeks.

"I can't lose you, Mykes. We're supposed to go out together? Don't you go back on your word"

"I don't want to die, Pete"

"Don't worry we'll find a way. Endless wonder, remember? There has got to be something that can cure you"

"What if there isn't?"

* * *

><p>Myka meets Helena at the place Pete setup for them to meet at. She finds the older woman already waiting at a secluded table. Helena doesn't meet her eye when she sits down across her, she doesn't know if she ever will be able to.<p>

"Helena"

"Myka"

The silence that creeps in is cold and almost makes both women shiver. They are both afraid that the weight of the words said in Myka's drunken haze has cracked what is left of their relationship beyond repair. They both stay as still as possible and if they could they wouldn't breathe for the fear of breaking what little that is left between them.

"Are you quite alright, Myka? You said some things last night…" Helena is the first to break the stillness.

Myka waits to consider this, she does not want to lay it all on her, after all they haven't talked in a long time. She isn't even sure if they are still friends, only she is. They were never friends, always more.

"Myka?"

"No," she finally says and upon seeing Helena's alarmed face she continues "But that isn't important for now. Helena, I know I said hateful things last night. It would be a lie to say that I didn't mean them because every word is true. But I've decided to let go of that. I have hated you for so long now I forgot how much you meant to me- mean to me. It was your choice to leave. It was your choice to start a new life, I can understand that. At least, I can try. You were never my girlfriend, we were never together, all we had was one kiss and that doesn't give me the right to hold leaving against you, no matter how much it hurt" her voice drops at the last bit.

"It is wrong to say that there was nothing between us, Myka darling. There was so much that I was terrified of being consumed in it. I am not too proud to admit that I was scared that you would not reciprocate the feelings I had toward you."

Myka laughs dryly. "Helena, I don't know what else I could have done to show you how I felt. If that's your reason then you're not just lying to me, you're lying to yourself"

"Maybe I am and really I don't know what to say to that except Myka, I am sorry. I just wanted to get away from the Warehouse, from that life. In that place I was H.G. Wells woman from the past with no place in the future, H.G. Wells traitor to the warehouse, woman to tried to destroy the world and bring about an ice age because she could not deal with the pain. I just wanted to be someone else so I could stop being the woman who held a gun to your head, maybe that was the worst crime I have committed."

"I don't really know why I came here. Well, I suppose I do. But Helena, you need to stop being a martyr. That isn't the woman I feel in love with. The woman I remember is brilliant and feisty and crazy and beautiful"

Helena tilts her head as if considering what Myka just said while biting back a smile. "Yes, that she very much is"

"Well I'm glad I left out modest"

"Well, darling modesty is a trait for the trite"

"And that is something you are most definitely not"

"So Myka, what brings you here"

"Maybe this was bad idea"

"Nonsense. I am glad you are here regardless of last night but I am glad that you got it off your chest"

"You have a life here, you are happy, you are happy, right?"

"I have a wonderful partner and a beautiful little girl. I go to work. I talk to people. You'd think that would be enough for a woman who has been alive for over a century."

"That doesn't answer my question"

"No it doesn't"

"I want you to be happy, even though I said things before, that's I really want. It's all I've ever wanted. It just hurt that I wasn't the one to make you happy"

"Who says you weren't, love. Maybe it was me who did not deserve you"

"And yet you're the one who left"

"So I did"

"I am not here to disrupt your life, Helena. You deserve to be with someone who can be there for you for a long time to come and that's more than I can say for myself"

"Myka darling, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

Myka smiles. She has missed the woman sitting across her and more than she ever realized. Helena is the only person Myka can surrender herself to, no matter their history Helena's British charm still makes Myka weak in the knees.

"I'm sick"

Helena's face contorts with shock.

"Dying really"

She sucks in a sharp breath.

"What?" she attempts at a laugh but fails, surely this is some kind of joke. Myka's way of getting back at her?

"Cancer. Ovarian. Well, it started out as that. It's everywhere now really" Myka is still smiling but it doesn't meet her eyes, she does her best not to cry but tears slip out anyway and she quickly wipes them away.

Helena shakes her head refusing to believe it.

"No, but that's silly! I was supposed to come back to you. We were supposed to be happy. There was supposed to be a forever."

**Okay I need advice. Is this still a good storyline?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**So sorry about the insanely long delay, I was busy with a few school projects and stuff. But I'm going to update faster now. **

The waiter brings along a lingering silence that stretches out and wraps itself around them leaving no room to breathe. His perky smile wears out with the tick of the clock but neither woman looks away from the other. He tilts his head and turns away. Myka moves to hold Helena's hand but she pulls it away.

Helena's breathing is controlled. Her posture is constrained. Her face is blank.

Cancer?

Her mind is still processing what this means. Surely, Myka is exaggerating the prognosis. It can't possibly be that bad. She just saw her. Helena pauses to think how long it has been since their last meeting. She can't quite pinpoint the time frame but she is sure it hasn't been all that long and Myka seemed perfectly alright then. But then again Myka seems perfect even now, besides the telltale signs of a hangover and a late night out. And the circles beneath her eyes. And the pale color of her skin just slight enough that she had not noticed it before now. And the tremor in her hand when she flexes it open and close. And her clothes already hanging looser. It shouldn't be happening so soon.

It is Myka who breaks the stillness. She gets up and gestures for Helena to follow. Once they are outside alone in the parking lot with the sun scathing and high in the sky Myka takes Helena's hand and pushes her up against her car.

"I love you, Helena" Myka entangles her fingers with Helena's.

Despite the shock of it all Helena moves in and kisses her. It has been so long since she has tasted those lips but she hasn't forgotten. Her hands make their way to Myka's waist, her back and then Myka pulls away. Helena pauses stunned. Was this some ruse?

"We are not doing this in a parking lot,"

Helena nods.

They get into Myka's car. The road to the hotel isn't really all that long but Helena has a lot on her mind. She has lost her sense of time as the overwhelming feeling of impending doom finally comes crashing in.

"Are you dying, Myka?" Her words are a whisper, unsure if they want an answer.

The car comes to a halt at the red light.

"Aren't we all?" Myka chuckles half-heartedly.

Helena doesn't take her eyes away from the woman in the driving seat. Myka tries to ignore the stare but fails.

"Yes," her voice is raspy filled with unshed tears "I'm dying"

Helena doesn't miss a beat. "Then we are going to the Warehouse"

The light turns green but Myka doesn't press down on the paddle. She wasn't looking to be saved; she just wants to make the most of what she has left. The horns blare from the cars trying to overtake her but Myka remains still.

* * *

><p>Myka is the only one sitting the hotel room with three pacing people.<p>

She watches Pete switch between talking to Claudia and whispering with Helena. It seems her infliction has brought those two closer. At least it's doing something besides eating away at her insides.

Claudia nods at Pete and types something into her phone then looks out the window for a while. She seems lost. Afraid. Myka hasn't talked to her yet. All she knows is what she has overheard and what Pete has filled her in on.

Helena discusses options with Pete and debates the merits and drawbacks of different artifacts with Claudia. She leaves the room in frustration and when she returns Myka can see the bruise on her left knuckles.

They all ignore her; pretend that is she isn't in the room. This is what she was afraid of. She never wanted to be the victim and yet here she is sitting, waiting patiently.

When their pacing and whispering takes its toll Myka claps her hands together loudly. She has their attention.

"I am here you know,"

They all wait for her to continue.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want this. This is exactly what I was afraid of. You are acting like the world is ending but it isn't. We've already seen that quite a few times, some of us have even caused it," she looks at Helena who's cheeks turn red "and this isn't what it looks like. There is nothing to be done. I want to spend the time I have left with you and my family and not like this on a perpetual wild goose chase. There is no wild goose," Myka doesn't hold back the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I will die and I will die soon"

Pete turns away. His eyes are red and Myka's words have confirmed all his worst fears. There is no cure.

Claudia had hoped that it wasn't as bad as she had assumed but this was it. The woman she had looked up to and confided in for so long was fading and there was nothing they could think of to save her.

Helena shook her head. "No, we have to go to the Warehouse. We will talk to Arthur, Mrs. Fredrick even the Regents if need be but I am not losing you. I am not going to let you die on me. We will get your medical records and Dr. Calder with take a look at them and see what she can do. In the mean time, we will all search for an artifact that can help and you can go talk to your parents and your sister. And once you are back you will keep fighting until we find you a cure"

**You can expect the next update within the week. Sorry again for taking ages. **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**As promised. Here is the next chapter.**

Myka spends the next few days in her hotel room with Helena while Pete and Claudia return to the Warehouse. She tries to put it off for as long as she can but eventually Myka has to fly out to Denver. Helena decides to go to the Warehouse and Myka needs to tell her parents and Tracy and that is not something she wants to do over the phone.

Myka had almost asked Helena to come along with her but the British woman's incessant hovering would have worn her out even more. Myka tries to pretend that nothing is different but inevitably has to admit that she can't keep up with the fast paced nature of Warehouse 13.

Leaving the airport, Myka is already weary. She wonders if she would have felt it if she had not known yet. But now that she does every waking moment is intruded with its rude presence and even most nights are clouded with nightmares that won't quit.

The Bearing household is the same as she remembers it. She pauses outside, her revelation will change everything. Her father much like the Warehouse team with fuss over the potential cures that they all know do not exist. Her mother will cry about parents not having to bury their children. Myka almost shudders at the drama. Maybe it hasn't quite sunk in.

"Myka!" Jeannie Bearing throws her arms around her daughter as she steps over the threshold. "It's been so long, you should visit more often. Oh, look at you, so skinny. Aren't they feeding you there in South Dakota?" she trails on as she leads Myka into the living room.

"Jeannie, give the girl some room to breathe," Warren looks at his daughter. She does look skinny.

"What brings you here, Myka?"

"Why, can't a girl visit her parents without a reason?" Jeannie cuts in.

"Actually, I do have something to tell you," Myka finally speaks up, "But I'd rather wait for Tracy"

Her father looks at her confused.

"Oh, I asked her to come over, I can't keeping doing this over and over"

"Myka is everything alright?" He asks.

Myka gives him a short smile and nods.

Tracy arrives shortly after her mother manages to overstuff her with lunch. As her family settles around the coffee table Myka paces back and forth. This is it. There is where she does it.

The clock ticks loudly in the silence that is wearing her father's patience thin. Myka doesn't know how to start, or where. When she finally finds the words her voice is weak and throaty, almost unwilling to come out.

"I'm sick,"

No one says anything. They wait for her to go on.

"I have cancer," She sees the shock register on their faces but continues. She wants to get it over with. "It's too far gone to treat, I have excellent doctors who are looking for experimental trials but I don't want that. I don't want to be sicker and prolong the inevitable before I finally die"

And there it is. She has laid it all out. Myka leaves the room to get a glass of water. Die. The initial shock has worn off. Everyone knows now. She is going to die. Her days are numbered. Myka tries to gulp down the water but instead has to spit it into the sink where she stands dry heaving with tears slipping away.

Her mother comes up from behind and pulls her into an embrace. Myka lets go. She cries into her mother's arms both woman allowing the tears to run freely.

When they return to the living room Myka's eyes are dry her face washed clean. Her father's forehead is etched with a frown. Tracy is still in shock, sitting stunned. Her mother keeps crying.

"You're my little girl, you can't be dying" The look in the woman's eyes makes Myka want to almost lie and say it isn't true.

"What have the doctors said? What are their names?" He doesn't wait for her to reply, "What stage is it? What type?"

"It started out as ovarian, now it has progressed. There is no miracle cure." Myka's voice is controlled.

Tracy gets up and hugs her sister. She squeezes tight and doesn't let go, maybe she is afraid to.

After several rounds of questions and even more tears Myka is finally allowed to retreat to her room. She falls back on the bed and pulls out her phone.

"Hello, darling" The voice on the other side is all that she needs right now.

"I miss you"

"Come home soon then"

Myka chuckles.

"You're already calling it home"

"Once you're alright you are going to marry me and we are going to find a cozy little place right here in the middle of nowhere and we fill it up with joy and laughter until we are both old and it is our time to go"

Myka smiles at the possibility but it is laced with the bitter edge of truth, this is never going to happen and the sooner Helena accepts it the better it will be for both and them and the potential fate of the world as they know it. No matter how much she loves the other woman Myka cannot forget her tendency to take her pain and cast it outward.

Myka pauses. "Wait, did you just propose to me? On the phone?"

Helena's laughter fills her up with a warm feeling.

"No, love. The proposal is going to be grand. Nothing short of what you deserve"

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**So this is a short one but my laptop keyboard is broken so it's hard to type. Next one shall be longer.**

When Myka mentions leaving Denver to return to the Warehouse Warren Bearing strikes up a storm that almost makes Myka relent.

"You should be home with your family"

"You can't work, you're sick"

"You need rest"

These are all statements that keep being repeated as if Myka does not understand them. She tries to explain that the Warehouse is her home and everyone there is her family, but she does not know how to find the words without hurting their feelings.

Myka does not intend to stop working. It is who she is and she is not prepared to stop being it just yet. She cannot be less of who she is. The foreign thing taking over her insides have already claimed the rest of her life, she will not give this up. But no matter how much she wants things to stay the same, Myka cannot help but admit that it is slowing her down, wearing her out slowly, making her fade away until she will remain a shell of her own being. Maybe she does need rest, but she can get that at the Warehouse as well, right?

Myka remains firm in her decision to leave. She walks down the staircase lugging her bag behind her. Her parents cry, even Warren and she feels bad but she needs to go home now. They insist on coming to her and they reach an understanding where they can come over the moment she starts treatment or gets worse. Little do they know Myka does not intend to ever start treatment.

When she gets back to the B&B her room has signs of another inhabitant; books on the bedside table, papers strewn all over the bed, stacks of research on the floor by the dresser, clothes in the distinct taste of a certain British woman lain out ready to be worn. Myka can hear the shower running and she can't help but smile.

She puts down her bag and silently steps into the bathroom slipping off her clothes one by one. When she pulls the shower curtain open and slips her hands onto the other woman's waist she gets a reaction she does not expect. Helena jerks back startled and almost throws Myka out of the bathtub.

"Myka!" she exclaims turning around.

When her initial shock fades she licks her lips looking the grinning agent up and down.

"Somehow I expected this to be more romantic," Myka muses.

Helena grabs her with the ferocity of someone who wants to claim each and every part of her with urgent need and their lips crash together.

**I'm new to writing fluff, so any criticisms are welcome. Does this even count as fluff….**


End file.
